1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric sheet member, and more particularly to an air permeable fabric sheet member including an air permeable structure for attaching onto various cushioning elements or devices and for allowing the cushioning elements or devices also to have an air permeable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cushioning elements or devices or facilities, such as pillows, seat cushions, beds, mattresses, or the like comprise an inner body made of such as foamable materials, foamed latex rubber materials, spongy materials, or other synthetic materials, and an expansible fabric covering attached or engaged onto the outer peripheral portion of the inner body for closely or sealingly enclosing and retaining the inner body within the expansible fabric covering.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,075 to Saltness et al. discloses one of the typical inflatable pillows comprising an expandable air bladder, an intermediate enclosure or padding attached or engaged onto the outer peripheral portion of the expandable air bladder, and an outer covering attached or engaged onto the outer peripheral portion of the intermediate enclosure or padding.
However, the intermediate enclosure or padding is made of foamed latex rubber materials, and the outer covering is an expansible fabric covering attached or engaged onto the outer peripheral portion of the intermediate enclosure or padding such that the outer peripheral portion of the typical inflatable pillows has no air permeable structure and such that the users may feel hot and uncomfortable when using such inflatable pillows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,960 to Gaffney discloses one of the typical chairs comprising a tiltable back and a raisable seat also including a solid configuration having no air permeable structure such that the users may also feel hot and uncomfortable when using such tiltable backs and/or raisable seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,815 to Mintz et al. discloses one of the typical pillow/chair pads comprising a flexible fabric sheet attached or engaged onto the outer peripheral portion of the inner cushion material. However, similarly, the flexible fabric sheet and the inner cushion material also include a solid configuration having no air permeable structure such that the users may also feel hot and uncomfortable when using such pillow/chair pads.
For forming an air permeable or circulating structure, the typical cushioning elements or devices or facilities may include a number of air conduits engaged into a resilient seat body, and a fan unit coupled to the air conduits for generating and blowing the air into or through the air conduits.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,387 to Yeh discloses one of the typical seat cushions also comprising a number of air conduits engaged into a resilient seat body, and a fan unit coupled to the air conduits for generating and blowing the air into or through the air conduits.
However, the provision and the engagement of the air conduits into the resilient seat body may greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the typical seat cushions. In addition, the resilient seat body also include a solid configuration having no air permeable structure such that the users may also feel hot and uncomfortable when using such seat cushions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,952 to Chih-Hung discloses another typical air-conditioned seat cushion comprising a top cushion and a bottom cushion having a number of air outlets, and a number of supporting cylinders disposed or attached between the top cushion and the bottom cushion, and a complicated air blowing device attached to the cushion for generating and blowing the air into or through the cushion.
However, the complicated air blowing device may also greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the typical air-conditioned seat cushion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fabric sheet members for cushioning elements or devices.